Those Silly Little Wrackspurts
by charlouis
Summary: Luna notices that Harry is acting exceptionally different around Ginny lately, and she decides to point out that he must have quite a few Wrackspurts in his head... One-shot :D


It was only a matter of time before Ron caught Harry staring at Ginny. This particular subject worried Harry because he was not sure how Ron would react to his best mate eyeing up his little sister.

Hermione had noticed him a few times. Usually she'd let it go, but not before flashing him a smug look that he returned by blushing and avoiding her eyes.

But this time, while they were sitting out on the grounds, Harry could go unnoticed, for Hermione was helping Ron attempt to write a remotely decent Potions essay.

Ginny was sitting under the large willow tree (not the Whomping kind, mind you), looking up at the sky, her fiery hair catching in the sunlight and her round, brown eyes just shimmered as well. Freckles lightly dusted her nose and her cheeks, and Harry thought she looked cute that way.

Harry thought she was the most beautiful girl - no, woman, certainly her figure showed that she was no longer a little girl anymore - he'd ever seen.

Harry, relishing in his freedom to do so, looked her up and down, scanning her entire body, starting with her hair.

He concluded that was one of his most favourite traits. He wished to be the lucky bloke who woke up every morning to see her laying right beside him, and then they'd get up and he'd get to brush her hair - an action he imagined doing so many times. He'd had dreams about it before, most of them ending with long, rather passionate snogs - but to him it seemed that brushing her hair was an act of such love as well.

Those deep, gorgeous, brown eyes, he felt as though he could just drown in them. They were the windows to her tough yet beautiful soul.

Those lips - how he wanted to kiss them. His eyes traveled lower to her neck (another area he wanted to kiss). Then he admired her body's sculpted shape as he looked down at her waist and hips once more - his stomach and lower abdomen gave an impulsive jolt, his heart hammering in his own chest.

Ginny had her legs crossed one over the other in a casual position, and she kept running her fingers through her hair absentmindedly, an act which Harry found quite distracting and attracting to a certain degree.

Sometimes Harry found it hard to keep himself under control around Ginny, but he was able to do so to some extent for the sake of Ron finding out. Had Ron been able to perform Legilimency, Harry was sure he would have murdered him by now.

"Hello, everyone," a dreamy voice said. It was none other than Luna Lovegood. She was wearing a pink sundress and interesting-looking gold sandals that had several criss-crossing straps. In her hand she held a copy of the Quibbler, of course. She had on her usual radish earrings. If she wasn't eccentric, she wouldn't be Luna.

"Hello, Luna," Ginny and Hermione said.

"Hi," Ron said distractedly, still quite occupied with his seemingly impossible Potions essay. Harry had begun to wonder if Ron just wanted Hermione's attention for a longer amount of time. He didn't regret their distractions though; it gave him more time to admire Ginny.

"Oh, hi Luna," Harry said, jerking himself out of his "Ginny-reverie."

"Hello, Harry. How are you?" she asked him in that same familiar tone of voice that always sounded like she was daydreaming.

"Er, fine, thanks, how are you?" he asked, sneaking quick glances at Ginny; he just couldn't help himself sometimes, especially at times like these when he had nothing better to do than take in her beauty.

"I'm well," Luna replied. "Harry, you seem... different today..." Luna thought for a moment, and then her eyes widened, if possible, for they were already quite round and bright blue, like the sky. "You must have quite a few Wrackspurts in your head!" she announced, satisfied with herself as she opened up her Quibbler.

"Excuse me?" Harry asked, looking puzzled. "Wrackspurts?"

"Yes, they float in through your ears and make your brain go fuzzy," Luna said in a tone that indicated that the definition of a Wrackspurt should have been quite obvious.

"Oh, that's, er, interesting," Harry replied distractedly, for he was caught up, once again, in watching Ginny do absolutely nothing. For some odd reason, at the moment, it was the idle way she did 'nothing' that made him so infatuated with her.

Luna leaned over to Harry and whispered, "Your head seems to be full of Wrackspurts whenever Ginny is around, lately." Harry blushed, and Luna gave him a knowing look. She then winked at him and returned to her Quibbler.

Harry contemplated what Luna had said to him. Wrackspurts were causing him to lose his mind around Ginny? Harry had a feeling that it had more to do with hormones than mysterious creatures (that probably didn't even exist).

Well, whatever it was, Harry sure didn't mind if he was able to ogle Ginny Weasley for as long as possible.

"Oh, those silly little Wrackspurts," Luna sang softly, and Harry agreed whole-heartedly.

Those Wrackspurts were certainly quite silly indeed!


End file.
